


every touch makes me want to give you my heart

by Joy_pastel_Sol



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Small Penis, first time having sex together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_pastel_Sol/pseuds/Joy_pastel_Sol
Summary: If Mark recalls correctly, they’ve been together for one month now. It’s the first time they got past heavy make-out sessions with their clothes still on, in Mark’s bed, on Jaebeom’s couch or in the kitchen. It might be a significant step in their relationship — if seeing each other’s dick for the first time is truly considered being so.“Promise me you won’t laugh.” Jaebeom says, kneeling on the bed in his underwear while Mark is in a similar state of undress.Mark rolls his eyes fondly. “I promise.”
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	every touch makes me want to give you my heart

If Mark recalls correctly, they’ve been together for one month now. It’s the first time they got past heavy make-out sessions with their clothes still on, in Mark’s bed, on Jaebeom’s couch or in the kitchen. It might be a significant step in their relationship — if seeing each other’s dick for the first time is truly considered being so.

“Promise me you won’t laugh.” Jaebeom says, kneeling on the bed in his underwear while Mark is in a similar state of undress.

Mark rolls his eyes fondly. “I promise.”

“Really promise me.” Jaebeom insists.

“Do you have two penises or something ?” Mark asks jokingly, tilting his head. “I guess not, so I promise I won’t laugh at you.”

Jaebeom bites his lower lip, fidgeting with the waistband of his black boxer-briefs.

“Jaebeom.” Mark sighs. “What is it ?”

Jaebeom averts his gaze. “It’s just…” He takes a deep breath in, seemingly gathering some courage. “It’s small.” he mumbles eventually, his eyes focused on the sheets.

Mark isn’t certain he understands.

“What is small ?”

Jaebeom inhales heavily again before he whispers, as if he were saying some sort of profanity : “My dick.”

Mark furrows his eyebrows. “You’re saying your dick is small ?”

“You didn’t need to say it again !” Jaebeom complains, his hands coming up to cover his eyes.

Mark scoots closer, reaching out to put Jaebeom’s hands away from his face, which makes Jaebeom whine a little.

“Are you really embarrassed about it ?” Mark questions in disbelief.

“It _is_ embarrassing.” Jaebeom mutters, all rosy cheeks and pouting lips.

“It’s not.” Mark disagrees. “It’s cute, if anything.”

“It’s not really supposed to be cute.”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind putting something cute in my mouth.”

Mark cringes at his own words but it makes Jaebeom crack a smile, so that’s all that matters.

“But seriously, though. I’ll love your dick no matter what.” Mark reassures, a hand reaching out to caress the curve of Jaebeom’s waist.

Jaebeom blushes subtly in answer. It’s lovely.

“Can we remove our underwear together ?” he demands eventually as he looks back at Mark.

“Sure.” Mark nods.

Mark slides down his red boxer-briefs and drops them unceremoniously on the floor, while Jaebeom hesitates, eyeing Mark’s lower parts for a brief moment, before he drags the fabric down his legs, ending up naked as well.

He knows Jaebeom might dislike it, but Mark can’t help but stare at his cock. He was right, it’s not big. But it’s so pretty and cute, already flushed and on its way to full hardness, the sight doesn’t tame his arousal at all. Quite the opposite, in fact. But he wasn’t expecting anything else from seeing Jaebeom naked for the first time.

“I knew it…” Jaebeom mutters under his breath, his hands moving to hide his cock from Mark’s stare.

“No, no, no, Jaebeom.” Mark grabs Jaebeom’s wrists. “I love it. See ?” He gestures down a bit desperately at his own stiffening cock. “It turns me on.” He pauses. “You turn me on.”

Jaebeom looks dumbstruck, his lips parted, confusion mixed with relief written all over his face.

“Oh.” He says eloquently.

“Let me ?” Mark raises his eyebrows slightly, his hands hovering over Jaebeom’s cock.

Jaebeom nods mechanically in response, his brain still stuck on Mark’s words, apparently.

Mark wraps his fingers around Jaebeom’s cock, and he can’t help but notice how the head just peaks out shyly from his fist. He starts to stroke it slowly, paying attention to how it fills out in his hand, how it hardens steadily against his palm. He listens to Jaebeom’s short puffs of air and watches how his hands are clenched tightly into fists and resting on his upper thighs, as if he didn’t quite know what to do with them.

After some time, jerking Jaebeom off only doesn’t feel entirely satisfying anymore and Mark feels the need to do more than that.

He pushes Jaebeom gently on his back while he settles between his open thighs, dragging his hands flat against Jaebeom’s hips, which has Jaebeom pulling a forearm over his eyes, his other hand laying at his side. 

Mark glances up at Jaebeom before he begins to leave kitten licks on the head of his (cute) cock, tasting some saltiness where the precome barely leaks out. The muscles of Jaebeom’s thighs shift uncontrollably under Mark’s elbows, and he’s already starting to pant a little. 

Mark alternates between flicking his tongue over the frenulum and lapping at the slit some more before he slips all of Jaebeom’s cock in the heat of his mouth, its modest size making it easier to slide it deeper down his throat. Deepthroating Jaebeom would be a piece of cake, and Mark thinks about how he’s going to use this to his advantage, to make a mess of the guy he loves and cherishes.

“Fuck— ” Jaebeom chokes out, one of his hands finally coming down to rest on Mark’s head, his thick fingers messing his hair when Mark makes pleased little sounds around his cock. 

Jaebeom can’t stop his hips from bucking up into the welcoming slickness and warmth of his mouth, and Mark lets him, keeping his jaw and throat slack for Jaebeom to fuck his face.

At first, Jaebeom’s thrusts are tentative, not sure if he’s allowed to do _that_ , but as it seems like Mark is taking his length effortlessly, without genuinely gagging, he doesn’t hesitate much anymore. There must also be the waves of arousal making it hard to entertain any thoughts other than something along the lines of _warm, wet, good, more, fuck_.

And Mark just lets his mouth open and wet and warm for Jaebeom who is now thrusting up without holding back, his fingers clenching almost painfully in Mark’s hair to keep his head still. The only thing slightly uncomfortable is the way Mark is salivating more than necessary because of his head being angled downward, but listening to Jaebeom pants and low whimpers largely makes up for it.

He can feel Jaebeom’s hips stuttering eventually, the face-fucking turning into shallow thrusting, his breath hitching and Mark’s name falling from his lips before Jaebeom lets go with a groan, coming down Mark’s throat in spurts, his whole body tensing involuntarily. And Mark simply swallows it all, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down as Jaebeom recovers quietly, his chest nearly heaving.

Mark crawls up Jaebeom’s body then, the taste of his cum still on his tongue, his lips glistening and red. Jaebeom stares at him with hazy, loving eyes and doesn’t flinch when Mark crashes his lips against his in a searing kiss.

“Told you I wouldn’t mind putting something cute in my mouth.” he breathes playfully, his voice a bit hoarse. 

Jaebeom giggles at that, his eyes becoming lovely crescents and Mark feels like he’s falling into a pool of love. And he’s more than willing to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> title from _moonlight_ by ariana grande.
> 
> this is so random somehow but hopefully it was nice to read ! I enjoyed writing them, at least.
> 
> thank you so much for reading ! comments are always helpful ♡  
> much love.
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/joypastelsol). I also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/joypastelsol) if you ever want to ask something !


End file.
